Chelsea FC
Chelsea FC is a club from Engbland that plays in the Premier League. Name Chelski is a reference to Roman Imveryrich, the owner of the club who is a Russian. Chelski/Chelsea Bus Company is a reference to Moaninho "park the bus" strategy. Chelsea Guus Company is a reference to the manager Guus Hiddink, who coached the club after Moaninho was sacked in 2015. Badge Chelski’s first badge, used in the 2013-14 season, had a blue Teletubby holding a trident. For the 2014-15 season, the badge and club’s name was changed. The badge featured Jose Moaninho‘s bus because of Jose’s tactics. It changed again for the 2015-16 season, but this time it had the front of Jose’s bus. In December 2015, Jose Moaninho was sacked. His replacement was Guus Hiddink. The new badge had his face on it. Antagonise Conte replaced Hiddink as manager in August 2016. Once again, the badge and name was changed. The badge has Conte’s face on it. For the 2017-18 season, Antagonise Conte‘s face was made darker for some reason. Its current badge features the head of the current owner: Roman Imveryrich. Squad Former players Managers Events in the 442oons World Premier League The-We-Know-Sweet-FA-Challenge-Cup Care in the Community Shield League Cup [[UOAFA Not Many Are Really Champions League|'UOAFA Not Many Are Really Champions League']] [[Europey League|'Europey League']] Kits Mata in Chelsea FC kit .png|First Chelsea FC kit (2013/14) Tibo Courtingrealwell in Chelsea kit.png|First Goalkeeper Chelsea FC kit (2014/15) John Terry in Chelsea FC kit 2015.png|Chelsea FC secondary kit (2014/15) Begovic in Chelsea FC kit.png|Chelsea FC secondary Goalkeeper kit (2015/16) Old Pedro.png|Chelsea FC first kit (2015/16) Ivanovic in Chelsea.png|Chelsea FC first kit (2016/17) Courtois in Chelsea FC 2016.png|Chelsea FC first goalkeeper kit (2016/17) Untitled.png|Chelsea FC first kit (2017/18) Courtois in Chelsea FC 2018.PNG|Chelsea FC first goalkeeper kit (2017/18) Jorginho in Chelsea FC 2018.PNG|Chelsea FC first kit (2018/19) Badges Chelsea FC first logo.png|Chelsea FC's (Chelski) first badge in 442oons world. Chelski Bus Company.png|Chelsea FC's second badge (Jose's bus on it, cause of his tactics). Chelsi Bus Company second badge.png|Chelsea FC's third badge, which is very similar with bus on it but name finaly changed into "Chelsea" instead of "Chelski". Chelsea Guus Company.png|Chelsea FC's fourth badge. On this badge, bus finally was removed. Instead of it, on badge we can see face of Guus Hiddink, new manager of Chelsea FC. Chelsea_logo.png|Chelsea FC's fifth badge. On this one, we can see new manager of Chelsea FC, Italian Antagonise Conte. Chelsea FC's logo with Conte.png| Chelsea FC's sixth logo. It's practically same like fifth one, but on this, Conte is a bit darker. ChelseaFC logo 2018.png| Chelsea FC's final logo (for now). We can see chairman Roman on this badge of Chelsea FC. Gallery Manchester City Chelsea squad.png Manchester United Chelsea squad.png Chelsea League Cup Champions.png Liverpool x Chelsea 2017.png Chelsea X Arsenal montage.png Trivia * It's first name was Chelski but it was changed to Chelsea Bus Company (because Jose Moaninho is known for "Parking the Bus"), before Mourinho got sacked, then it was renamed to Chelsea Guus Company. The club currently does not have a parody name. * Chelsea had 5 Italian managers (including Conte) and 2 Portuguese managers. * One more theory about the "Chelski" name is to make a referrence on Schlong Terry's famous penalty miss in the 2008 UCL Final between Man UTD and Chelsea themselves * On the Online Soccer Manager Game, if you enter 442oons Suuuuuuuper League 18/19 Season, you'll find another parody name of Chelsea, which is Chelsarri Category:Clubs Category:England clubs Category:Chelsea Category:Premier League 2013/14 Category:Premier League 2014/15 Category:Premier League 2015/16 Category:Premier League 2016/17 Category:Premier League 2017/18 Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:Champions League 2017/18 Category:England Category:Footballer 1